goanimate_v5fandomcom-20200213-history
Lawson Gets Grounded 15 Days in a Row
Lawson Gets Grounded 15 Days in a Row is a grounded video by Kosta Karatzovalis as part of the Recessverse, published on May 12th 2019. Transcript Lawson: Oh No, I left the sink running on for 10 hours. Oh no, the house is flooding. Lawson's dad: Erwin, didn't I tell you not to let the water keep running! Lawson: Um, yes. Lawson's mom: Erwin we can't stand you not listening to us. Lawson's dad: And this means. You are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for six days with no computer. Lawson: But dad, it was an accident. Lawson's dad: We don't care. Now go to your room now. Text: Lawson Gets Grounded 15 Days in a Row. Text: Day 1 Lawson's dad: Did you tell your mom about the dishes. Lawson: I already talked to mum about this pill. Lawson's dad: You're grounded Text: Day 2 Principal Prickly: Erwin Lawson, How dare you pretend to be a police officer towards Miss Grotke and then murder and pepper spray her?! That is unacceptable! This is a very serious situation, a very serious situation indeed. You don't ever pretend to be a police officer towards the 4th Grade Teacher Miss Grotke, murder and pepper spray her. You see pretending to be a police officer towards the teacher, murdering and pepper spraying her undermine authority. They demonstrate impertinence, disrespect, laziness. That's it, you are suspending for a 2 weeks! Go home while I call your parents! Lawson's dad: Erwin, how dare you pretend to be a police officer towards Miss Grotke and then murder and pepper spray her?! You know that's a felony! But thank Heavens you didn't get arrested! You're grounded. Text: Day 3 Lawson: Oh, I think I'm gonna. (Lawson farted) Lawson's dad: Erwin, how dare you fart, you're grounded Text: Day 4 Lawson's dad: Erwin, what are you doing outside of TJ's house on the rooftop. Lawson: Um, I am stalking him at the window. Lawson's dad: You're grounded. Text: Day 5 Lawson's dad: Erwin, how dare you steal and eat my sandwich, I am supposed to eat now but why did you do it? Lawson: Because dad, I was hungry! Lawson's dad: You're grounded! Text: Day 6 Lawson: I am going to watch Pokemon: The First Movie on DVD. Lawson's dad: Erwin, how dare you watch Pokemon: The First Movie on DVD while grounded, you're grounded. Text: Day 7 Lawson's dad: Erwin, why did you get fat at McDonald's? Lawson: Um, I ate 500 McNuggets, 20 cheeseburgers and 300 french fries. Lawson's dad: You're grounded. Text: Day 8 Lawson's dad: Erwin, how dare you team up with Phineas T. Ratchet and force to kidnap Miss Finster and melt her into meat, she was a good teacher. You're grounded Text: Day 9 Randall: I am going to revive Miss Finster after Lawson melted her with Phineas T Ratchet. (Miss Finster appeared) Miss Finister: Hey! What happened? I thought Heaven didn't want me. Randall: Actually, I revived you and now you're back. Miss Finster: Thank you Randall. Lawson: You revived Miss Finster oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! That's it! I'm going to kill her back, you whomp! Randall: No, not this time! You're not going to do that! I'm going to call your father! (Lawson ran away shocked) Miss Finster: Now I'm going to call his dad to tell him what happened. Lawson's dad: Erwin, how dare you try to kill Miss Finster again after Randall revived her?! You're grounded. Text: Day 10 Lawson's dad: Erwin how dare you dance upside down, you know that is dangerous. You're grounded Text: Day 11 Lawson's dad: Erwin, how dare you take snapchat photos with your friends. But what is your idea? Lawson: Um, I was taking some pornography pics to my friends to have a look. Lawson's dad: You're grounded. Text: Day 12 Lawson's dad: What happened? Lawson: I blew up the White House with stink bombs. Lawson's dad: You're grounded. Text: Day 13 Lawson's dad: Erwin, what are you doing here with that plane? Lawson: I just wanna go to South Africa to hunt down lions. Lawson's dad: You're grounded. Text: Day 14 Lawson's mom: Erwin, how dare you put pepper spray gas at your own father. Lawson: But mom, he keeps grounding me all of time for no reason. Lawson's mom: I don't care, you're grounded. Text: Day 15 Lawson: I am going to make a Crash Bandicoot wallpaper appear. (he made a Crash Bandicoot wallpaper appear by magic until his dad showed up in shock) Lawson's dad: Erwin, how dare you bring a Crash Bandicoot wallpaper appear by magic, you're grounded. (The End) Cast Lawson and Randall Weems-Eric Lawson's dad, Principal Prickly, Miss Finster-Wiseguy Lawson's mom-Kimberly Category:Lawson's grounded days Category:Kosta Karatzovalis videos Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:Grounded Stuff